Who shall it be?
by hellogoodbyee
Summary: Sakura still love Sasuke and is on a mission to bring him back, but who is she on the mission with? Will she fall in love with him or will Sasuke be the one? For now it will be SakuSasu but might changeee x stay tuned i don't own NARUTO


Long, lush pink hair, noticeable through the branches of the tall oak tree in which she was in; not caring if her enemies saw her, because she feared nothing. Not ever since he left. Sasuke, whom she thought was the love of her life, left, even after she begged him to stay or to let her go with him. Sakura Haruno was no baby anymore, nor did she look like one. She had bright pink hair down her back to her waist, carefully cut side bangs, sharp analyzing eyes with brilliant green orbs, and one hell of a body. Most people who have known Sakura for most of her life new she definitely changed over the years. What used to be a shapeless, plain ugly duckling turned out to be a beautiful swan after all with curves in all the right places. An ample chest that made all the guys stare, a tiny 22 inch waist, lovely filled in hips, and muscular (not the manly one, but the kind that looks feminine), lean legs. She wasn't merely something to look at, but a strong presence that could pierce into the very depth of your soul. Sakura was an ANBU. She qualified three years after training under the previous Hokage, Tsunade. Only three of the original 12 + team Guy, passed to be ANBU since Neji did: Her, Shikamaru, and Shino.

It's amazing at how much lives can change in such a little time frame. Sakura was now 5'8 and seventeen. After the death of Tsunade, she strained herself to be the best medic/kunoichi that ever lived. That dream was almost a reality; she trained everyday rarely taking a day off unless she had an emergency at the hospital.

"I can see you Haruno."

A pale-eyed protégée was behind her, Neji. They were on a top-secret mission, on their way to the Land of the Mist.

"_Sakura-chan, sorry to be so abrupt, but I got an urgent message from the head ANBU that they got a lead on…you know…Sasuke."_

"_Naruto-sama, why do you even bother with him, anymore…he's a traitor, 3 years of endless chasing. How much more must we waste funds and time finding a useless bastard-"_

"_Sakura-chan! Don't say that kind of stuff! And how many times do I have to tell you just to call me Naruto! Anyways that is beside the point! You know he holds secrets of the Leaf Village. The faster we find him the less trouble we'll have. Oh look your partner has come."_

_Sakura looked up to see a stoic Hyuuga, who bowed slightly to say his greetings. 'So the ANBU Captain is on this mission too. What a surprise.'_

"_Well you leave tonight. Here's the mission scroll that will describe the situation to you. We are counting on this to be the last time we have to chase Sasuke down, so do your best to complete you mission with success."_

_That night she was packed up and met Neji by the gates of Konoha. They opened the scroll and carefully scanned it. They were to go to the Land of Mist and intercept Team Taka before they reached their destination to get the second to last jinchuriki. After they read what it contained Neji uttered the sealing of the scroll and with that the scroll disappeared from sight. And they were off like two blurs of pink and brown into the night._

"I don't care."

"What if the enemy were to see you?"

"Let them, I'm not afraid of anyone and nor will I ever be."

"Haruno you sure are reckless sometimes. What happened to that scatterbrained girl that always fawned over that Uchiha?"

"That's none of your business Hyuga, when did you get so nosy?"

"Hn."

After that they stayed in silence as Neji scanned the area with his byakugan.

"Well guess there aren't any enemies in the area. Let's rest here."

Sakura merely nodded. She rested her head against the tree behind her, she couldn't really fall asleep. Not with Sasuke on her mind. It's true she never really got over Sasuke. He is what made her train even harder than she already did. Sakura wanted to prove she wasn't a useless little girl anymore; she got a lot stronger since the last they fought. But the sad thing was he probably got stronger too. Nevertheless she'd be ready when she saw him next.

Neji looked blankly at the pink haired Kunoichi wondering why he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Yeah he did have a thing with TenTen at one point, but it was never official. He couldn't help but stare at her when he saw her training in the same area as he did, nor when she took the ANBU exams. She was sure a sight to see, beautiful yet potent. A rare flower indeed.

Sakura took off mask and her vest and laid it next to her as Neji simultaneously did the same. If no one actually knew they were ninjas, you would have thought they were models waiting for their photo shoot. Before the fatigue set in, an ambush occurred.

"Byakugan!"

The blood trait was prominent that he was not a force to be reckoned with. His infamous Hyuuga stance, poised with perfection and years of practice. From his all seeing eyes, he saw two going from the front, two coming in on the sides and one behind him. To make simple work of his opponents he decided to use:

"Heavenly Spin!"

Neji twirled in a circle releasing chakra from all the points on his body. Before they knew it all 5 men were knocked out cold, not ninjas by the looks of it. Mere burglars.

Sakura was infuriated that they only sent one after her just because she was a girl. But she hit the guy with her regular strength in the stomach; he lost his breath and muttered:

"Bitch…ugh."

He keeled over into his face.

"Wow what a waste of time, let's head out Neji."

"You're not tired?"

"Nope, let's hurry up."

Neji sighed," Alright."

"Unless you want to?"

"No, let's go. We rested long enough and got a workout too."

Sakura laughed lightly (definitely not a workout for her and probably he was joking) as she grabbed her bag, miraculously had enough time before the burglars came to put on her vest and mask. They don't call them the ANBU black ops for nothing.


End file.
